


Divide

by Sixth_Sword



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixth_Sword/pseuds/Sixth_Sword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keigo's pov about his relationship with Ichigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divide

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Any material up here (Bleach) doesn’t belong to me! It belongs to Tite Kubo. I am just having fun like any other Fan Girl!
> 
> Beta: Namantos (ff. net)

** DIVIDE **

 

We were so close. Two good friends and more, I gave him everything; my smile, my heart, myself. He did a good job, playing with them, breaking them apart.

 

 

**I thought that we were friends.**

**I thought that we were lovers.**

**That he loved me; that his words came from the heart.**

 

 

It’s snowing outside, does he remember? It was close to this time that he confessed his love to me; it’s snowed exactly like now when I kissed him, sealing our love.

 

I wonder... If he laughed looking at my eyes full of hope and joy, letting me think that someone like him loves someone like me?

 

 

**We were friends... At least that is what he let me think.**

**We were lovers... At least that was the illusion he gave me.**

 

The clock shows 24:00hrs, happy Valentine’s Day, though he isn’t here.

 

I put on my shoes with the hope that I may have an encounter with him on the road and have a good laugh at his delay, but I am still walking down town alone.

 

 

**He thought that I will always be at his side...**

**That I wasn’t strong enough to leave him, that I would beg for his love even if it was only a little...**

 

 

-Nee, Ichigo, tell me, am I a masochist? - He look at me weirdly, not understanding my question, then turn, shrugging his shoulders, probably thinking that it's just one more of my stupid things; yes, I know that he thinks I am stupid and I give him all the right of the world to think so. –Nee, Ichigo... Do you love me? – It isn’t the question that I wanted to ask... It’s not what I feel... I am scared, I am hurt. Why can’t he see that? All this time together and he still hasn't learned...

 

 

**... ¿Did he ever look at me and seemore than what I show?...**

 

 

-Nee, Ichigo, am I a masochist? – I chuckle at his expression; he is pissed, it’s the fifth time in this week that I ask him this question and he hasn’t figured what it really mean...

 

 

**... Nee, Ichigo ¿Were we really friends?...**

 

 

It’s snowing in the park like that day when it all started. Is it time to go back? Is this my chance to do the right thing?

 

-What would you do if something that you care about as much as your own life hurts you? – He is tense; I know because his face got tense. ¿Does he know when I am tense? Of course he doesn’t; He doesn't even know when I am crying. –Isn’t that just masochistic? To love someone that hurts you- I don’t need to look at his face to know that he understood... Now he knows the meaning of that question...

 

 

**_“...Nee, Ichigo ¿ Am I a Masochist?...”_ **

 

 

He looks at me with scared eyes. ¿Is his lips trembling? ¿Why? Is he going to cry all the tears that he made me pour? No, he won’t... How do I know? Well, it seems that I am not as stupid as he thought I was.

 

I smile at him –It’s alright- He looks at me not saying a single word, I wonder if he is breathing. –I won’t say anything... To him- Oh, there it is, now I know that he stopped breathing.

 

-Why...?-

 

I hate him... I thought that I could let it go, that I could find in me to forgive him, but having him right here with those eyes... He is showing hope, this means that he wanted to end it and just didn’t have the balls to do it. There is nothing to worry about, I am doing it for him, what are **_“friends”_** for?...

 

-Why what?-

 

-I hurt you... Now I realize that you... Knew for such a long time... I... I am so- I stand up, not letting him finish his pathetic apology.

 

-I thought that I could forgive you, but ... I realize that you aren’t worth it.- Did I surprise him? I am not shocked that he is surprised. Because he always thought that I was weak. But that’s not his fault; it’s mine for letting him think like that for so long. I just... thought that he loved me because he knew who I really was and that’s why he was with me... Such a nice illusion, I wonder if he thinks the same. Oh well, it’s my time to get down from the clouds, it was a nice ride though...In the beginning.

 

-Keigo!- He stands up grabbing my hand with force; I never knew that he liked it rough, did _he_ wake up this secret desire of his? Is this the reason why he cheated on me, because I wasn’t good enough for him in bed? – Listen, I didn’t want this to happen lik- Please, can he be more pathetic? What did I ever see in him?

 

-But it did. You lost your chance, Kurosaki Ichigo, to end this when you should have...- I turn to face him to let him see a small tear travel down my cheek, because it will be the last time he will see me like this...The last time that I shed a tear for him.

 

-Keigo...-

 

-I don’t wish anything bad for you and... Your partner... Just don’t regret your decisions because... It would mean that all my pain would have been for nothing...- One last smile –Good Bye, Kurosaki.- One last wave.

 

I thought it would hurt. That I would cry more when I got to the hotel, but it seems that that last tear really was the last one in his name. I feel so light...Alive.

 

It’s my time...

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Please leave a comment with your opinion about their relationship (romantically or by manga (canon)).
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
